A handling device according to the preamble of claim 1 is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,319 B1. Said handling device comprises two inner arms which are pivotable about a common rotational axis and to which is articulatedly connected in each case one outer arm. The outer arms are coupled to a platform which can be used for example for transporting silicon wafers. The platform has two circular openings, in which is held in each case one bearing for connecting to an outer arm. With the device according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,319 B1, it is possible for the platform to be moved over and beyond the center of the device.